Le massacre des innocents
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Peu avant la réincarnation d'Athéna, Shion se rend en secret au Cap Sounion. Sa mission : protéger sa déesse en tuant son pire ennemi, un enfant de trois ans, nommé Julian Solo ...


**Le massacre des innocents - One shot**

* * *

Maudite soit ma conscience.

Je sens la lame du poignard dissimulé dans la longue manche de ma robe me brûler la peau.

Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. J'en suis sûr, maintenant.

Je n'ai rien à y faire. Parce que je ne peux rien y faire, et cet aveu d'impuissance me met les larmes aux yeux. Depuis plus de deux siècles, je veille sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Quel pathétique Grand Pope je suis, échouer si près du but !

Pourtant, il n'a guère été difficile de parvenir jusqu'à lui. La domesticité de la maison Solo a beau être importante, tromper leur vigilance n'est qu'un amusement pour quelqu'un comme moi. Et, dûssé-je employer la force, ce n'est certes pas la charmante gouvernante, fort occupée pour l'heure, yeux troublés et joues roses, à flirter avec le jardinier des lieux, qui pourrait empêcher quoi que ce soit.

L'objet de ma venue n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Un enfant de trois ans, adorable comme seuls savent l'être les anges ... ou le diable. Il joue en poussant de temps à autre des éclats de rire avec un modèle réduit de bateau, qu'il s'amuse à faire voguer sur l'eau d'une fontaine murmurante.

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire.

Julian Solo est l'unique héritier d'une richissime lignée d'armateurs. De grands yeux couleur d'eau marine que je devine, cachés qu'ils sont sous de longs cils soyeux, une petite bouche ronde comme une cerise et déjà, malgré son jeune âge, un air qui en impose - Poséidon a bien choisi sa présente incarnation.

Car il est là, en lui, je le sais sans l'ombre d'un doute. Un chevalier d'or ne pourrait pas sentir son cosmos tant il est ténu, et pourtant il est là. Il s'est libéré.

Le petit Julian Solo abrite en son sein un serpent, et il ne le sait pas. Il ne le saura d'ailleurs probablement jamais. Il sera mort avant.

Mon coeur se serre, et je revois la petite Sacha, si douce, si souriante malgré cet incommensurable poids sur ses épaules trop fragiles. Je ressens toujours la même douleur que lorsque je lui ai fermé les yeux, à l'issue de la guerre sainte contre Hadès il y a plus de deux siècles de cela. Je vomis cette situation, qui me contraint à assister impuissant à la mort de tant des miens. J'ai beau tenter d'anesthésier ma douleur en me disant que mes compagnons disparus avaient voué leur existence à notre déesse et étaient prêts à la sacrifier pour Elle, rien n'y fait. Et moins encore lorsqu'il s'agit de ces jeunes gens innocents, victimes de ces dieux qui les manipulent selon leur fantaisie et sans le moindre état d'âme. Sacha n'avait pas demandé à être l'incarnation d'Athéna. Pas plus que ce bel enfant qui joue sous mes yeux, celle de Poséidon. La première en est morte, et le second, quelles chances a-t-il de survivre à la guerre sainte qui se profile ?

J'ai du mal à avaler la salive dans ma bouche trop sèche. Je laisse mon front reposer sur la colonne dans l'ombre de laquelle je suis dissimulé, comme si la fraîcheur du marbre pouvait chasser mon malaise grandissant.

Le tuer... Peut-être serait-ce le plus grand bien que je pourrais lui faire, à ce pauvre enfant. Maintenant, sans souffrances. Un seul coup rapide, au coeur. Il ne sentirait rien. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour venger Athéna. Elle ne le voudrait pas. Autant qu'elle a pu, elle a épargné la vie des incarnations des autres dieux, fûssent-ils ses pires ennemis. Mais survivre à une possession divine est-il tellement plus souhaitable ? Un viol mental peut être plus abject encore qu'un viol physique, et la plupart de ceux qui ont échappé à la mort ont fini, tôt ou tard, par lui tendre les bras et se la donner la mort, incapables de surmonter cette sensation de souillure et ce dégoût d'eux-mêmes.

La disparition de cet enfant serait pourtant l'anéantissement de tant de maux à venir. J'ai beau êtreun incurable optimiste, je sais bien que cette incarnation de l'empereur des mers ne peut être que le prélude à un nouveau bain de sang. Déjà depuis quelque temps les nuages noirs s'amoncellent au-dessus du Sanctuaire. Saga, d'abord. Son changement d'attitude m'inquiète. Je le devine troublé, fébrile. Ressent-il, lui aussi, la tempête qui se lève ? Ou cela a-t-il un rapport avec la disparition de son jumeau Kanon, dont je ne perçois plus la présence dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la partie est sur le point de commencer, chaque dieu place ses pions, Athéna ne saurait tarder à revenir à la vie, et le petit Julian a déjà trouvé sa place sur l'échiquier, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il serait encore temps de changer le cours de l'Histoire. De bouleverser la partie, d'un seul coup de poignard. De sauver des dizaines de chevaliers, des milliers de gens, des millions peut-être.

Et je ne le peux pas.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me haïr. Que la postérité me condamne ou me porte aux nues m'est indifférent. Lâcheté ou conscience, appellez cela comme vous le voudrez, cela ne change rien à l'affaire. Je ne peux pas ne serait-ce que lever la main sur lui. Il n'est coupable de rien, à part d'être né. Coupable de si peu et de tant à la fois...

Un jour, si le destin m'accorde de vivre jusqu'à ce moment, lui et moi nous retrouverons face à face, dans une lutte à mort. Je sais déjà que, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai lui faire du mal, Athéna veuille bien m'absoudre de ce péché d'humanité.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire amer. Autrefois, dans ma lointaine jeunesse, je pensais que rien n'était plus difficile que combattre et devoir tuer.

Aujourd'hui, je suis Grand Pope. Et je découvre dans la douleur que j'avais tout faux.

Il est une chose plus insoutenable encore pour la conscience.

C'est de vivre et laisser mourir.

L'âme plus lourde que du plomb, j'embrasse d'un dernier regard cet enfant qui joue. Et, le coeur saignant, je l'abandonne à son destin.

* * *

**Voilà, petite fic vite écrite qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps ... Si vous avez aimé, svp, reviewez ! Merci d'avance !**


End file.
